Stakes Littering The House
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: For Alex. When Lizzie gets in trouble, what happens with Alex, Katie and Vicky, along with their respective partners. Funneh. Alex/Myrnin *sobs but glad Sam is a back up* r&r if ya want a little humour


**So, this is basically a fic for Alex T in apology for giving her Ollypop in my last fic with her in – petulant children! **

**Enjoy the new one!**

**I don't own anything! (though if I was given MV, I would love R.C foreber!)**

**Includes:**

**Vicky (moi)**

**Alex T (as I have lots of friends on fbk called Alex so ppl don't get confused *cough* Alex B)**

**Katie**

**Lizzie**

**& our MV friends!**

"Alex, you have to help us!" Katie screams as she rushes through the portal to the lab with a look of absolute terror on her face – no emoticons plausible to show her fear – which instantly makes Alex worried.

Of course, there is the _slight_ issue Alex and Myrnin have with Katie rushing into the lab – Myrnin was _just _about to kiss Alex (something which would have made 3's appear in her eyes) but when her little friend walks in, it isn't particularly appropriate.

"Katie, _please, _don't tell me that the emergency is that Jason and Michael decided to eat all your ice cream again or that Vicky instructed you all to clean the house up because she was inviting her bezzie mate Amelie over and that you can't cope with it, _please_," Alex begs, hoping that _this_ time there is a crisis otherwise she will flip. Majorly… just like she did when Myrnin decided to replace her hairspray with that Evian water spray thing so it made her hair all fall apart – nobody wants to relive _that_ Alex again, ever!

Katie shakes her head and runs across the room to grab Alex by the arm, tears in her eyes. Soon behind her through the portal runs Jason, but nobody is surprised by this: for Jason and Katie to be separated for more than about three seconds is like asking sodium and chlorine to separate once they have formed salt – impossible.

"It's Lizzie," she whispers. "She only went and collapsed and now she is writhing about on the floor like a fricking lunatic!" she explains, and Alex is already running for the portal… and when she comes through, Myrnin is already sitting with the fitting girl, her worried boyfriend (Michael) standing behind them with a worried and desolate expression on his face. It looks _something_ like :'( but more worried, if that makes sense.

"Alex, what do you think?" Myrnin asks the science genius her opinion of the girl, and she nears one of her best friends slightly apprehensively - she doesn't want to be around when she ought to be allowed to freak out like the rest of them. But she swallows her fear and takes on a clinical detachment akin to the one that Myrnin has whenever he is injecting Bob with whatever new concoction he has made that day.

"Drug overdose," Alex whispers, noticing all the signs. "But Lizzie doesn't do drugs, does she guys?"

Michael shakes his head – he should know, since he is a vamp and can smell druggies everywhere – like having one of those dogs they have on CSI that sniff out dead bodies but sort of living…

"Nah, she didn't," he agrees, before turning to look at Jason with a hard expression. "Yet _this_ one does drugs: cannabis, I think he smokes. Don't deny it, Jason, I can smell it on you now!" he spits out, probably more rude than normal because of his worry for his girlfriend who is still lying on the floor, looking as dead as, well, a vamp. And when a human looks that pale, well, it isn't particularly a good sign.

"Hey – he's not high!" Katie cuts in so that she can defend her Jason, but everyone waves her to be silent.

"I can't do it because, well, I'm a bit thirsty, but we need to intubate her," Myrnin says clinically, probably taking on the knowledge he learnt from watching too many episodes of Holby City: he thinks he is trying to be like Michael Spence; cool and collected, but sexy in an older guy sort of way.

"But who?" Alex asks, confused. "Michael would kill her, Katie isn't capable – she's falling apart! Jason is high on drugs – don't deny it, Katie, as it's the truth – and that's everyone in the house. So what do we do?" she continues, batting away Katie before she can say anything about the misconception they are all under in regards to Jason and his drug problem.

At that moment, Vicky decides to return home, with Sam, her boyfriend. When she first started dating him, this was a little awkward because she was best friends with his grandson but this soon worked out that as long as nobody kissed in front of anyone, they all looked like friends - :P – and the fact that Vicky was the eldest of the younger ones made it seem just more normal.

The back story on Sam, the author decided to inform the reader so that it makes sense, is that Amelie cheated on him with Oliver. They had the Jeremy Kyle show people in – wiping their memories about the vampires – and they agreed that Amelie and Oliver were better suited together than Amelie and Sam. Therefore, Amelie and Oliver got together and Sam was alone, until he met Vicky when she moved to Morganville from England, and fell in love instantly. Now, Vicky is an incredible asset to Amelie and she is her best friend, which is strange because Amelie never had friends before, besides Myrnin. The only time it gets awkward around _those_ two, is when they have a meal together with their partners – what normal people _do_ – and then Amelie, Vicky, Sam and Oliver are all sat around the table together and they realise that Amelie slept with both men and that Oliver is just a mean hippie who needs better dress sense… that's all!

"Hey, peeps, what's up?" Vicky called through. "I bring pizza deliveries, because I am so amazing but mainly because the person who _fifteen _pizzas were getting delivered to at the hospital has chronic heart failure due to blocked arteries from too many pizzas. Oh… why is Lizzie on the floor?" she looks flummoxed as the red haired beauty (but slightly singed from the sun) blocks her view besides for the arm.

"Lizzie had a drug overdose and she needs intubating," Alex says tearfully, joining Katie in uncontrollable displays of emotion, meaning Myrnin abandons Lizzie to comfort her. Vicky rolls her eyes at this - *eyes roll* - before rolling her sleeves up and spotting the intubation material on the floor that just appeared because the author remembered it was necessary but didn't have time to get Myrnin to run off and get it. So, voila, it appeared!

"Someone hand me a slice of pizza," the doctor who specialises in cardio-thoracic surgery says to the congregation behind her and Sam hands her the slice of margarita. She, once again (she has mastered this to a 't'), rolls her eyes and motions for it to be stuffed in her gob, making Alex laugh slightly.

"What can we do to distract ourselves?" she considers, as the author moves the point away from the surgical procedure because she doesn't really know what happens, since she has another 2 years of school before she can get to medical school.

"Why don't we sing songs?" Michael suggests, but everyone shakes their head because they are tone deaf compared to him.

"We could go smoke weed?" Jason suggests, until Alex hits him on the arm, hard. "Ow, that hurt, little girl!"

"I'm fifteen next week; that is _hardly_ a little girl," she hisses back at him, before coming up with the perfect plan. Unfortunately, her plan to show off how amazing she is at juggling an apple pack whilst dancing with Myrnin is unable to be shown because the author realises Lizzie hasn't spoken in over 1300 words, so she ought to get the chance to.

"She's awake!" a blood covered Vicky calls over, something which makes her slightly too appealing to the three vampires in the room but when she is armed with a silver scalpel – not taking any chances on the vampire threat in theatre, mmmm delicious blood, _I vant to drink your vlood!_ – they don't dare.

"Lizzie!" Alex and Katie cry out happily, heading across to her and grinning. "Who gave you the drugs? Was it Jason?" Alex asks, making Katie jab her in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow! Katie, you idiot!"

Lizzie shakes her head and sits up, miraculously almost recovered. The rest of the Glass House & extended gang move across to the girl who is now sitting on the sofa, not lying on the floor.

"It was…" she pauses dramatically, making everyone hold their breath besides Vicky who has gone to get changed, her heroic act for the day now finished. "Oliver," she finally reveals and the room let out their breath, mainly because if they (excluding the vamps; they just want to fit in) didn't, they would die but also because of the shock.

"Let's go stake him," Michael decides happily, picking up one of the stakes that Alex decided to decorate the place with because she was in a random mood after spending the entire day with Myrnin.

Everyone agreed and followed him through the portal to Common Grounds with a grin on their faces – something like :D – and promptly staked Oliver, leaving Amelie to cry over his dying body. However, Lizzie was left at home, gasping for a drink after eating a pizza with a chilli on it.

**Meanwhile, at the house:**

"Where did they all go?" Vicky asks in confusion, already running down the stairs in the cute Topshop dress she bought the other day to impress… anyway.

"They went to stake Oliver," Lizzie shrugs. "Wait, would you get me a drink?"

Vicky nods and brings Lizzie – she just got stabbed by her, for crying out loud: she deserves a drink – a glass of coke before asking, "Why are they staking Oliver? I mean, I don't _care_ or anything, just wondering why now."

"Oh, just because he fed me brownies with some dope in them; no biggie – it made me laugh at everything for a while, but then I just went _poof_ and landed on the floor," Lizzie explains, making Vicky very upset that she was left out, so she goes and cries in a corner - :'(

**At Common Grounds:**

"Oh, he's still alive," Sam says disappointedly as Amelie removes the stake. He may not hate Oliver now he has a new (and better) girlfriend, but he still dislikes him.

"We're going now, bye," Michael says, and they all live happily ever after…

**THE END**

_**Or an alternative ending, specifically for Alex**_:

Alex and Myrnin head through the portal into the lab, where it turns out Myrnin had hired some garden gnomes (they get the job done better than humans and they don't need paying either) to make the place really romantic and sweet, with a homecooked meal (by the gnomes, since Myrnin last blew up the lab attempting to cook) ready for them.

"Ahhh, is this all for me?" Alex asks.

"Yes, my love, I love you," Myrnin says to her and she blushes, before noticing that she has post.

"Oooh, maybe it's my exam results," she ponders aloud, before opening them – it is the exam results. The author decided that she would predict Alex's exam results, since she is too young to be getting entire GCSE qualifications.

_Alex T has received: all A*'s - congratulations!_

"I passed everything!" she squeals and Myrnin hugs her. She does a little happy dance before his lips press to hers.

And this time, nobody interrupts.

**ENTIRELY THE END!**

**So, whatcha think?**

**Alex, you'd best be happy with that or…**

**If anyone wants a fic with them in it with a pairing with a MV main character, tell me and I'll see what I can do XD**

**REVIEW OR I COME AND KILL YOU ALL!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
